Call From the Future
by sueKay-04
Summary: DISCONTINUED: When an SG team from several years in the future arrives at the SGC, what will it mean for SG1?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

"Come on Carter! You know you wanna!"

"No sir. I do not want to go fishing."

"Not even with me? Your wonderful CO?" pleaded Jack.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going out with Pete on Saturday and I don't want to let him down." sighed Sam. "Also, I don't even like going fishing!"

"Not even with me? Your wonderful friend?"

"Sir..." Sam began. She stopped when he gave her a 'puppy dog' look.

_He must really want me to go this time. Damn this is tricky. Hey...you've never once said yes to him all the times he's asked you, and he's right. He's a friend._

"Okay sir. I'll go fishing with you." She heard herself say.

"Great!" he shouted. "I'll head home and get extra fishing gear ready. You go...pack a bag...let Pete down easy."

_Dammit! I forgot about Pete! Crap! One 'puppy dog' look and he can wrap me round his little finger!_

"Okay!" she said cheerily.

Jack smiled at her, before turning and near enough skipping down the corridor. Sam couldn't help herself, and giggled at him. She'd get going in a little while, as she had an experiment to finish and a boyfriend to disappoint - again.

"Hey Sam!" she heard a call.

"Daniel!"

"What was that about?"

"Huh?"

"Suddenly wanting to go fishing with Jack?"

"I felt sorry for him."

"Sure."

"No really...Damn...He's so manipulative!"

"Tell me about it. I was meant to spend the weekend with Sarah, but he talked me into going fishing as well."

"At least we'll have each other to talk to."

"Yeah. That's a good thing."

"Daniel Jackson, Colonel Carter." Said Teal'c, as he wandered up to his team-mates' position.

"Hey Teal'c!"

"I overheard your conversation about General O'Neill. I too was coerced into going fishing."

"He's definitely up to something..." murmured Daniel.

"Tell me about it." Added Sam. "What's he making you miss?"

"I had planned to go to a Star Wars Convention and converse with Ewan McGregor."

"You've been looking forward to that for months!" Said Sam.

"I know! Teal'c...we need to talk to the General."

The conversation was interrupted by the Stargate Klaxon and Sergeant Harriman's voice over the tannoy.

"UNSHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!"

Sam looked towards Daniel and Teal'c, then they all ran to the Gateroom.

* * *

They got to the control room to see Jack already there, and into what they had nicknamed his 'Command mode'. His face was serious, as he asked for a report.

Harriman responded. "We're receiving an IDC...it's SG1?"

"What!"

Sam stepped forward, intrigued. She immediately noticed something.

"Sir."

"Carter?"

"Their drift calculations are way off!"

"Meaning..."

"Well, their drift calculations match up at their point of origin, but they go out of phase by this end. They're from another timeframe!"

Jack absorbed this news, and contemplated his next move.

"Open the Iris."

Walter moved his palm over to the opening control. Slowly, the Iris whirred into life. A few seconds after the Iris finished opening, an SG team came into view.

"For crying out loud Daniel! You were right! The Langarans are impossible!" Shouted a young female cadet.

"Uh..." began a lieutenant, "What the hell is going on?"

The SG team looked up to where Jack and co. were standing. SG1 knew only three of the four faces, as a much older Daniel, Jonas and Cassie met their stares.

"This does not look good." Muttered Jack. "Come on."

SG1 made their way to the Gateroom.

"Hey Jack. Long time no see! Tried dying your hair again I see. Teal'c, Sam! Good to see you too!" Chirped the older Daniel.

"Uh...Hi!" started Jack.

Daniel noticed the other member of SG1, namely his younger self.

"What's going on?" he enquired

"There was a phase shift in the wormhole you came through, therefore, you DHD's drift calculations were out of alignment." Explained Sam.

"So...we're like...in a different timeframe?" asked the young female cadet.

"Yes." Teal'c stated the obvious.

"Crap." Muttered the cadet.

"Cadet! Language?" Shouted the older Cassie.

"Sorry!"

Turning away from his team, Jonas spoke up.

"I'll take it we'll need a debriefing?"

"Yes." Said Sam. "What year is it in your timeframe?"

The older Daniel looked at his team-mates before speaking.

"2024."


	2. Chapter 2

Soz bout updates taking so long!!!

Here's chapter two of three!

AN: This is set after Jack gets defrosted in Lost City, but before all the promotions and stuff.

* * *

SG1 and the future team were seated at the briefing room table.

"2004? Good year!" The cadet remarked.

"Actually...It's been kinda bad so far." Jack sighed.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c turned to glare at him.

"Just my opinion!"

"Well people...Let's just focus on the issue at hand." Weir's voice calmed some frayed nerves.

"How did SG..."

"Eight mark three."

"Eight mark...three get stuck here?"

"Catchy name." Jack remarked.

"That's exactly what I said." The cadet agreed.

Cassie glared at the teenager, before explaining the circumstances of their current predicament.

"We were visiting Kelowna, supervising the extraction of Naquadria in accordance with the 2006 treaty after a new vein was discovered. At this time of year, the orbit of their moon, Luno, intersects the path of the wormhole...I guess Grace miscalculated the drift rate."

The cadet grimaced. "That would be it."

"That leaves us with a big problem." Sam sighed.

"What's that Major?"

"We can't predict a solar flare." Jack supplied.

"But the Tok'ra might." Daniel interjected.

"We have no way to contact them. They're moving planet again.."

"Sweet." Jack and Grace grumbled in unison.

Weir sat at the head of the table, formulating how to attack the problem.

"Major Carter. I want you to work with...Ms Frasier...I want you to work on the drift equations. Colonel O'Neill...I want you to work with...the cadet. We need more power for the gate. Daniel...Daniel...both of you...Work on ways to contact the Tok'ra. Teal'c Mr Jonas...I want you to join SG12 on a trade mission to the Stratheen homworld."

"How many Scottish planets are there?" Jack asked.

Suffice it to say - no-one answered.

* * *

"Chevron Seven ...locked." Walter Davis called.

Weir grabbed the microphone with her left hand as the event horizon painted the gate room in hues of blue.

"SG12...You have a go."

Teal'c, Jonas and the SG team strode up the ramp and disappeared.

When the wormhole dissipated, Elizabeth turned to SG1.

"Get started."

* * *

"And this would be my office." Said Jack leading the young cadet in..

"Tidy."

"I don't use it much."

"Hanging out at 's lab too often?"

"Huh?"

"Gener...Major Carter."

"General? Sweet! Yeah I do spend a lot of time in her lab. I love her...doohickeys."

"So...what are we doing?"

"I have no idea cadet...what _is _your name?"

Grace shifted about uncomfortably. "I can't tell you my surname, but you know my first name, so use that."

"Okay Grace...Why can't I know your surname?"

"I get concieved this year;...I can't jeapoardise the timeline by revealing even a hint of my parentage."

"Right...Any idea how we go about this?"

"The gate will probably need more power since it's winter and we're further from the sun.

Jack was in deep thought. "That would be because we need the wormhole to go around the sun before it can double back to earth...Since there's only one gate in use...we'll need about double the power."

Grace smiled at Jack. "Mom was right...You're not dumb!"

* * *

"Well...this is different." Sam said, smiling at the thirty something Cassie.

"For me...not so much...I'm used to talking to you on an adult to adult basis."

"Of course."

"So what's the plan?"

"We've to work on the calculations, so I'm thinking we should make a computer model to calculate the new drift ratio, and find out how much...Grace's calculations are off...Then we need to work out the inverse drift calculations needed to create temporal and spatial turnaround within the wormhole."

"I have my palmtop with me...It's a bit more advance than the computers of today."

"Okay."

"No note taking on it's operating system."

Sam stared quizzically at Cassie.

"Think Star Trek." Still blank. "Temporal prime directive?"

"Oh of course."

* * *

Daniel Senior was fussing. Daniel Junior was getting annoyed.

"Could you please...just sit still!"

"I'm sorry...It's just I'm a bit anxious to get home."

"Then help me look for possible Tok'ra planets."

The pair continued in silence, looking through the destination database.

"Why the hurry?"

"Huh?"

"Why the hurry to get home?"

"My neice is pregnant...She's due anyday."

Daniel paused.

"Niece?"

"Yeah."

"I can't have a niece. I'm an only child and Skaara's ascended. He can't have kids."

"I remarried."

"Oh."

They sat in a tense silence.

"I shouldn't really talk to you about the future but..."

"But what?"

"But...I remember you telling me...when I was you."

"...Right?"

"I'm married to Sarah,"

"Gardner? Sarah Gardner?"

"Yeah."

Danile blinked. "Wow!"

"We have a son."

"What?"

"He's called Jonathan...after Jack."

"What age is he?"

"Eighteen."

"I'm going to be a dad in two years?"

"Yeah."

Daniel paused once more. "...Tell me more."

* * *

"Keep an eye out for me Grace!" Jack chuckled as he took out th power module of Teal'c's staff.

"Think this'll work?" she asked.

"It better...You remember - don't tell anyone!"

"About..."

"The fact I've still got the ancients knowledge...well...a bit of it."

"So...I get to take credit for the ZPM you've just built?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet!"

"Remember - not a word."

Grace giggles while Jack put the staff back together again.. The pair left the armory and headed back to Jack's office.

"So tell me what you can about yourself."

Grace paused, filtering out what she could and could not tell him.

"I'm nineteen, engaged, have a three year old daughter called Rebecca and I'm in my second year at the Air Force Academy."

"Sweet...You had a baby at sixteen?"

"Yeah...it wasn't planned though."

"I love kids."

Grace smiled "I know."

"You know?"

"I've known you my whole life."

* * *

"So you're a mother?"

"Of three...Ex husband's Air Force."

"Ex?"

"Didn't work out...You warned me not to marry him...I never listened."

Cassie had forced (bribed) Sam into taking a break, and now they were sitting in the comissary with the customary blue jello.

"So...What am I up to in your timeframe?"

"Well...You're still Air Force and you're working in the SGC Extension, under the levels here. You're head of the whole extension. It's for the development of new technologies."

"That sounds great! Do I still go offworld?"

"Every day! Your brother Mark got a job with the SGC as head of the pharmaceutical research team. He lives offworld now."

"Really!"

"Really, really!"

There was a pause as Sam ate more jello.

"What about my personal life?"

"Ehm...I'm limited in what I can say but suffice it to say...you're both very happy!"

"Both...I marry Pete?" Her voice tried to remain light, but a defeatist tone could be heard loud and clear.

"No...but you're good friends...Pete's the head of Police at Delta site - our first fully fledged colony."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They need a strong police presence there, as we share the colony with several races. That and the fact Delta's a large town. Its got a population of 15 000 already."

"Sweet!"

Cassie looked at Sam. "And so it begins."

"I can't believe I just said that."

"Jackisms are part of your everyday vocabulary now."

"I'm doomed."

"You only think! I _know_!"

"Cass..."

No no no! The best thing you ever did was marry him!"

* * *

"So Jonathan's engaged?"

"Yeah...It's a complicated scenario but we're hoping it'll all work out."

"What happened?"

"Jonathan got her pregnant at sixteen."

"So...I'll know you as a baby?"

"Yeah."

"What's your fiance's name?"

"Jonathan."

"Jonathan..."

"Sorry...No last names."

* * *

"Married?!"

"Sam I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to slip out!"

"Jack and I are married?"

"Yes!"

Sam leaned forward, a strangely angry but happy gleam in her eye.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

"Is Jonathan Rebecca's father?" Jack asked.

"Yeah he is." We were friends all through our childhood until...well...you know."

"What do your parents and in-laws think?"

"Both moms are fine. Both dads are up in arms."

"Oh...Why?"

"Grace paused, choosing her words carefully. Then her shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm as well telling you everything."

* * *

"Wow." Daniel sighed.

Daniel senior looked at his younger counterpart.

"He will blame you."

"And I can understand why...How did it happen?"

"Kids fall in love."

* * *

Well...That was the slightly odd chapter two!

Please review!!! You'll keep my muse (my very own Jack clone) very very happy!

Suz


End file.
